the days before the zombies won
by jonathon.richards.351
Summary: it's days before zombies finally win


The day was cold the night even more so I was walking home when the first attack happend in our town with my friend ashley or as i call her ash " so jenn what we got planned foro the weekend"she asked me it was the last question she wouold ever ask " i don't no maybe sleep in or just hang with my dad" we turned a corner when i first saw them " shit ash run for it " but before we could the zombies had seen us it leaped up like ten feet in the air RUN i thought but by then the zombie had already cought up to ash " noo ash why" you fucking basterd before long anougher zombie had joined in fuck " alright jen time to put those free running lessons to the test" i started running between them but then at the last second leap frogged over the first one and ran for my life i remeber seeing the zombies get up and start running "fuck i thought zombies where slow like in those george a romero films " i started running even faster knowing they'd probley catch up to me i then remebered i had something " shit the homemade smoke bomb " i got it out and through it to the ground as hard as i could behind and ran even faster knowing the smoke will onloooy last a few minutes "dad" i said suddenly remebering my dad woulod be it home worried oabut me he's been like that since my momo died a few years back i got out my phone and called him but all i got was the sound of someone being eaten and all i could makeout was this " run hunny i'll be with mamma soon" then the phone went dead so i ran to the tv shop and saw that these attacks where happening all other the world not just my town " i have to get out of here" i ran over walls and barricades faster then i've ever ran before i saw more and more of them and they saw me but only as freash meat to be converted into one of them i turned a corner into a multi-story parking lot and as i did i didn't see no humans only zombies

" shit what the hell do i do now" i thought as i saw the hundreds of zombies but just then i heard a loud bang " get down now" said ian a man in his early twenties with brown hair and green eyes he then pulled out a gun and started shooting down the zombies * to your left* i said being as helpfull as i can he then turned and shot down those zombies as well i then saw a gun and more zombies coming from behind so without thinking a made a play for the gun " eat led you fucking shit brains" i got the gun and started shooting for the first time in this whole thing it was me and ian working together the shootings went on for hours and then when the smoke was cleared it was me and ian standing " come with me now " said ian as he led me away " where are we going what in gods name is going on" i said " the zombie attacks are getting more and more out of control first there was just a few of them maybe ten attacks but then the goverment released this virus the g-strain was meant to whipe them out but instead it only made them stronger "we walked for what seemed hours untill we pulled up to a large where house in the middle of nowhere " we're here" said ian "wheres here" i asked hoping to get some answers about this situation " home" he replied and he opend up and i'll never forget what i saw before me there was computer screens everywhere guns handing on the walls like pictures in a house there people every where bombs in boxes stratagory maps where people where planning an attack " welcome to zombie hunter hq" said ian

"this is charity our medical expert" i remeber ian saying as he continued the tour of the hq he introduced me to all of the team including what they did and where they were from " and this is general tiger he runs the place" " nice to meet you sir i'm jenn a great freee runner and star of my schools running squard" he looked at me rather oddly as if that suit wearing ass hole with a crew cut hair style had not seen anyone who could run faster then him and a bunch of zombies" hrmmm you'll do ian show her to quarters and up to date on what we're doing" " yes sir" said ian and he then took me down a few large corridoors " sorry about him he's not really like that" said ian " it's ok i'm used to assholes trying to tell me what to do"i replied " you'll get used to him just make sure you catch him on a good day" said ian " ok i want answers why am i here " i asked hoping to finally to get some answers " what can you tell me about your dad" asked ian i thought it was a rather stranger question but i replied " i dont no he's a normal dad works at a power plant why" " cause all that is a lie your dad worked for us for sometime in the past he and the general were best friends back in the day and he made sure that should he die that you would be ready" said ian " ready for what" i asked him " for life in the battle ground thats why he took you to all those running events and why he made you train early in the morning and late at night it's why you can use a gun like a pro and out-run everyone here jenn you were meant to be here "ok this explains a lot we arrived at two large doors " ok here we are now every one is requied to have a roomate in this situation so you've got the honor of bonking with charity i hear she's a neat freak and dont worry we have a team out getting your things as we speak good day" said ian as he left and as i entered i saw how small the room was given that charity is just about six foot and looks like she weighs more then me and wears blonde hair extensions but i guess it's not the size that counts i took a look around and started to wonder about my dad god i miss him now more then ever i hope he's ok just that charity came rushing in and said in a southen accent ( she is from the south of america) " the general wants you brifeing right now come with me " and with that i was off to see anougher room before getting close to this one

me and charity ran along more corridors before we arrived at a set of two big double doors " come we're running late" she said as she pushed us both through the door and there waiting was general asshole " newbie i dont like people who are late espically if there parents were my friends so bear that in mind" i'm likeing him less and less every fucking second both me and charity took a seat and the general explained that my first mission was to go in a heavy zombiefied area and to get some medical supllys which i guess is why charity was here " you girls will have 30 minutes toget in and get out before they start coming for yeh dont worry we'll back youm up from here you leave in 5 minutes good luck" and with that general asshole got us out the room " so were do we go now " i asked charity " we go to carlos he handles all weapons and is the chief driver" so we went back the main hanger and found carlos a man in his might 30'a smoking a cigar and he went on to show us all the weapons we'll be taking and then we were driven to the outskirts of the area and he spoke in a posh english accent " good luck girls remeber if you need me i'm on radio nine" he said as he handed me a walkie talkie we then got out and for the first few blockes it wasn't that bad and thanks to the map we were given we could find our way there with not getting lost but as we got around the final we saw about 10 zombie all pounding at the door to the hospital " shit" i said as i loaded my gun " charity take this" ihanded her the other gun but i could tell she was nervous and that she had never fired one before " dont worry" i said you'll be fine she nodded and we went round the corner and started gunning the brain eating mother fuckers down " that was easy" said charity as we ran in " thats what scared me the most " i said to my self " ok wheres the stuff we need" i asked her " ermmm on the top floor closet B " she said she must have some knowledge of this place to no that so we started running and with each floor came more zombies so we started shooting them but then as we round the corner on the top floor we suddenly found ourselfs surrounded be dozens of the fuckers and with more shot more seemed to appear and then of nowhere a zombie came up and clinched it's mother fucking teeth right into me.

fuck i thought as the zombie basterd bit me i started to feel faint but then i could hear something it sounded like was it. it was carlos running up through the halls shooting all remamining zombies " pass her to me* he said to charity i remeber her throwing me over to him i fell so hopeless i havn't felt like this since the first day of high school when all the kids picked on me for being the new girl " how much time do you need" he said catching me while still shooting away " two minutes i have to get the door open and get it go and run lead them away from here it'll be better in the long run*charity said trying to be a hero but failing on all accounts " no i'm staying and helping just fucking do it " said carlos and surpris surprise she went and did what he said and within 2 minutes she had found the device. " run * i said taking a gun from carlos trying to do the best i can i've never felt like this it's like the g-strain is bonding with me rather then fighting me i started shooting my aim was more better then ever before me,charity and carlos took down all the zombies in the hospital within minutes and then we got back to the van " jenn what the hell happened i mean are you ok" asked charity " i'm not sure it's like one minute i was dead and now i feel stronger then ever" was my reply as we got to the base charity took me to the bases hospital wing it was a brightly lit room made of glass it was beautiful for a hospital " i have to take a blood sample this is to fasinating she said as she stabbed a needle in me " i thought you doctors were meant to distract us first* i smiled slylie " shut up this is serious of the zombie bite didn't kill you then picture what it could be doing " she said as she withdrew some blood " i'll be back soon with the results stay here and if the asshole comes do not tell him anything yet " she said clearly looking more concerned then she did in the hospital she took the device and went off i wasn't going to sit and wait for her.

as i left the hospital wing i saw charity talking to general tiger aka general asshole she said " sir i've never seen anything i mean one minute she was out for the count and then the next she was hoping round like nothing has happend sir what should i do" she asked him " for now you do nothing understand i'll take it up with my bosses and see if we can get her in the special programme untill then you tell her nothing of this conversation and good job on getting this device it'll help us whipe them out" he said in his general asshole voice they then was odd i thought as i walked back to the hospital wing trying to work out what the hell they were talking about as well as trying to work out what the fuck happend but it was then when i i was hit by a sharp pain it was like something i've never felt something that could have meant death but also could have meant joy" help" i shouted as the pain got worse and blood came out of my mouth and every hole in the body " help" i shouted louder this time someone heard me it was ian who was walking back from the main entrance no doubt coming back from some sort of mission " i'm here oh my god what the fuck is happening we have to get you to the hospital wing asap" he helped me up and ran me to the wing and back on the bed " charity " he called over a walkie " get your ass down here now" he said and low and behold she came back this time with some papers no doubt the results of my test this girl works fucking " ok ian help me out just do what i tell when i tell you when i tell you ok" she said finally giving some form of order " ok mam" he said and they got to work on operating on me and a few hours later i woke up " what the fuck was that" i said to charity who was at my bed side watching over me " jenn i have some news the reason why the g-strain didn't kill is because it did bond with your dna but thats not all it's also mutating you" she said in dry tone " what am i changing into" i asked getting more scared by the second " your becoming something different half zombie half human but you'll have all your human memories and ablitlties as you did before i'm sorry jenn" " sorry you not the one turning into a fucking zombie tell me how i stop this " i said getting pissed at the wrong person " you can't" she said

it's been days since i found out i'm mutatiing but nobody will tell what it is i'm turning into every night i have nightmares first i attack my friends here and then i go on a rampage killing everyone insight and then i get to my house i swing the door open and rip out my dads beating heart. I decided to approach chairty to see what's going on " so sister got any word on what the fuck i'm turning into i could use some thing right now" " sorry jen but there's some good news while there is no cure for your mutation there is a drug that can surpress it well actually it's a mixture but you get my point" " great how do we get it" " we have get a rare plant and something that hospitals have to stable out your heartbeat" " sweet dont worry about going i'll go solo" " no you wont" said that basterd voice i have come to hate " you'll go with ian and that is that your needed on the frontline and we can't have you running around on your own" said tiger " fine" i said not taking my eyes of him as i left but i didn't go far i hid around the corner so i could here what he and charity had to see " sir it wont be ready for weeks " charity i dont care people are on my ass to get this weapon needed " " but sir if i could have more time " well you dont the dead line is in a few days we start testing it next week" what the fuck was that about what weapon is this was it me? i didn't have time to ponder that as i got my self ready and headed out i was carefull not to see ian or general ass hole for i wanted no one to get hurt or to let my nightmares come true "carlos " i said as i saw him working on his van he's been doing that for past few days " carlos tiger says you have to take me on a mission to get some things" i gave him the list to look over " sure i no were we can get these " he said " but it's just you that doesn't seem like him but ok hope on in" i got in the van and we drove off towords anougher mission.

we drove for miles and miles untill we arrived at an old ghost town well at least thats what it could double for in a western movie but truth be told this town was packed a few months ago untill those basterds attacked. " ok" carlos said as he handed me my gun " do not get this lost ok it's my baby and do not get distracted get what you need and get the hell out you have 20 minutes i wont wait long the hospital is just at the top of that street there " " ok " i said putting my helmet on" hey maybe i'll bring us back some decent food" i said trying to raise some form of a smile out of him " well i better go" i said as i hoped out the van and started running for my life not long have i left the van had those fucktard zombies seen me and started coming to " if i knew i'd be this popular i'd have bought drink for everyone" i saw the hospital and turned my walkie on learning from the last time i was in a hospital "lets get the plant from the hospitals garden" i ran there and at the top of a large pile of plants and flowers i saw the one i needed it was a funny sort of red sort of bleed red *gotcha " i ran up to it and and put it gracefully in my pocket now getting of those machines would be harder but not impossible i ran back in side and the hospital * right they'll have one of those machines where they say clear alot in of the wards so lets try ward 30 fuck thats far but at i'll be the ground should it all go fuck up" i started to make my way towards the ward up and up i climbed and as i did more and more zombies came after me but then i suddenly stopped oh fuck not again i kneeled over in pain but this time it lasted only a few seconds and something else happend i felt stronger faster smarter so i got back up and ran i got to ward 30 and saw all the zombies there and right near my machine as well oh well " hey bitches " i yelled " come and get some of this fine ass" i through my gun down and smiled as the all came running towrds but this time i fought them all head on punches kicks zombies were thrown out of windows like rag dolls some got there brains punched out and then after all that fighting i was the last one standing.

i started walking down the hospital trying to remeber the way i came god i feel worn out " where the fuck is the exit" i said trying to wonder if i have gotten lost i was never good at finding my way round this proves it " man i'm tired" i said as i started to stumble but i wasn't tired i'd just been kicking ass a few sexonds ago what was this strange feeling.I started to fall " hold crap why wont my arms move" but then i hit the floor like a ton of bricks getting thrown to the ground " jenn" " who is it " " jenn " who's there " i woke up but i felt weried in front of me i saw this strange old man it felt like i'd seen him once before but i couldn't remeber where and when " ermm who are " i said not taking my eyes of him " jenn you dont remeber me do you" " ermm no should i i'm sorry but i really have to wake the fuck up and get out of here " " all in good time i'm here to tell you things things that have happend to people around the world and in your town" " ermm ok can we at least sit down" " yes " the guy said and as if it were magic out came a pair of chairs complete with drinks and snacks " ok go on " i said to the guy " well since this out break started the human race has been losing in it's war against you no who but what the goverment doesn't want you to no is they have been forming groups yes groups to stop the humans fighting back" " woah the goverment is on our side they wont leave us when we need them the most" " is that so then tell me why wont that general of yours tell you anything about the weapon there building hrmmmmmmm and why wont he tell you that human and zombie soliders are marching up to your base it this very second" " how did you no where i work" " i see everything the goverment has also released an updated version of the g-strain one that allows zombies to act to think and to talk as it were human but those creatures are starting to think for them selfs it wont be long before they turn on there human masters" " you said you'd tell me about the people in my town just tell me are my friend ash and my dad still alive " " bearly there in a hospital but close to death there's nothing you can do child" and with that i was forced to wake up like when your alarm goes off and you dont want it to only this time i was carlos's van driving back to hq " whats happend" i asked him " we're under attack human and zombie jenn it looks like there going to win".

"shit when did this start" i asked carlos " around 10 minutes ago they need all soliders back to fight" within 5 minutes we were back at base i took out the stuff i needed for the cure " guess this will have to wait" i hid them safe in side carlos's van and got my gun and ran out but what met me was a scene like out of a horror film. i ran inside and found more fighting i saw killing a few zombies with some lets say impressive moves " good job sir" i shouted back decding now would be the wrong time to shout aout his weapon a bunch of human soliders wereing the nazi sign came running at me " shit" i started to fire at them and a few moments later they were gone i ran up to ian in the hallway " you chose a good time to return where the hell did you go" he asked " i had something personal to do " i shot more zombies and humans down " ian i have an idea but we need charity where is she" " in the medical bay helping take care of the injured why" " trust me" we ran into the medical and found chairty slicing human and zombie heads off hard to believe these people once defended our countryas i ran to charity i shot the last human down " charity the weapon you and tiger have been working on you no it's to wipe us out right" " what no me and tiger knew it was to be used in the war" " well here's a chance to redeem your selfs i want you to make the weapon kill all the zombies can it be done " " sure it'll take a few minutes tho and i'll have to get tiger's office to use it " "fine we'll head there and cover you " we ran to tiger's office which was down three long corridors each seeming longer then the last then we finally got there " ok charity do your thing ian help me take these guys out" " ok boss lady" me and ian started shooting like fuck killing human and non-human alike it was a bloodbath all around the base as people we called family were either dyeing or dead and our family on the outside world were as good as dead then after what seemed days the weapon was ready " ok jenn all you have to press the big red button and it'll fly to safe distance in the sky and release a gass all zombies will be dead within a few minutes" she said " ok yippe-key-yay mother fuckers" but just i was about to hit the big red button charity saw something " look out the window explosions in the sky" both me and ian dropped our guns after killing all the human and zombie soliders there and looked out the window and saw masses of explosions up in the sky going up like fireworks in the sky and it was on this day that history shall remeber as the day the zombies END ...OR IS IT


End file.
